Taking Over
by Hinata888
Summary: Itachi has a goal to kill Orochimaru. But it doesn't work and instead Orochimaru is inside of him. He's taking over. What will happen if he does? New plot started. Sasuke comes! The last chapter is up. Review and stay tuned for the sequal coming soon!
1. Cursemark Itachi

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own._

**Taking Over**

_**By Hinata**_

_Ch. 1: Cursemark Itachi_

A young 20 year old boy screamed in pain as Orochimaru bit hard into his neck. He quickly grasped his neck as Orochimaru let go. He never felt this way. It felt like too much to bear. He couldn't pass out and leave the pain no matter how hard he tried.

"I finally got you Itachi." Orochimaru said happily as the boy kneeled down in pain. He expected him to pass out but it didn't seem to be working. Itachi just stood back up, still cluching his neck.

"Not quite." He shot back, still grunting in pain. The dreaded cursemark started to come out and flow through his whole body. He went to punch Orochimaru. Just as his hard punch was about to hit Orochimaru square in the face, he froze. He couldn't move. His body didn't seem to want to obey his commands.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, waiting for the worst, which never happened. After a while, he opened his eyes to see what was going on. Itachi had his fist frozen right in front of his face. Orochimaru moved aside, just in case the punch went any farther. "Seems like your fate is now Itachi." he stated. "Join me and I will help you train the cursemark."

Itachi just fell to the ground, cluching the mark again. "No!" he grunted. How could he be over powered by Orochimaru? He had to find out why he just froze. Now, when he tried to stand up, it felt like his whole body was frozen.

"Then," Orochimaru replied, pulling a sword out of his mouth. "Die!" He brought his sword down to where it was about to stab Itachi, when another sword went and blocked it. It was a fatter sword, wrapped in bandages.

"Leave Itachi-san alone." Kisame said as he blocked the sword from stabbing into his friend, Itachi finally passing out. Orochimaru brought his sword back by his side and turned to find that he was facing the rest of Akatsuki.

"What are all you doing here?" he asked staring at them all, but was surprised that the leader wasn't with them. "Wheres the leader?"

"We're here to retreive Itachi." Deidara replied, not wanting to be rude to ignore Orochimaru's questions. "And the leader couldn't make it, he's kind of busy right now."

While Deidara answered his questions, Kisame, picked Itachi up and disappeared. Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu followed. (Note: This is after Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan died.)

Orochimaru just stood in his hide out, and was angered by his stupidity to let his guard down. Just then Sasuke walked in.

"What was all that noise Orochimaru-sama?" he asked, looking at all the damage of the room.

"Nothing." Orochimaru lied. "You should get your rest. You have to train first thing in the morning." Without another word, Sasuke left towords his room. Orochimaru couldn't tell him that Itachi was there, Sasuke would just go crazy and try to find him. He wanted Itachi's body because he knew Sasuke would never master Mangekyo Sharingan. He was too soft to kill his closest friend.

Itachi woke up to find that he was in Akatsuki again. He tried to stand but something shocked his whole body, which made him fall down. The pain in his neck was still there.

"You have to rest Itachi." the leader said standing in the shadowed corner. "The reason why you froze is because your already too strong to even need the curse mark. When you try that power gets crowded inside you and you get parallyzed. Its best not to fight until we get it sealed."

"Who knows how to seal here?" Itachi asked, trying to stand up again but failed and fell again.

"Well," the leader replied. "I do, but i can't until you either sleep or get knocked out because you mustn't see my true form."

"Well, do it tonight." Itachi said. "I have to fight." Then, with out saying another word, Itachi crawled back up to his bed and fell asleep.

When he woke, his neck felt much better. He stood right up and snuck out for early training. As he walked out, little did he know, he was being watched by Kabuto.

He desided to train on his sharingan today. As the sharingan started to show in his eyes, he felt the pain and it stopped, while he fell down, clenching his neck. He stood up and tried the sharingan two more times, just to find that he got the same result.

"If you keep on doing that, you'll break the seal." Kabuto said from up in a tree. He jumped down from the tree and landed right by Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, rather rudely.

"Me?" he questioned back. "Well, why can't I be here. Our hideout is right over there." He pointed to a tunnel, right by Akatsuki Headquarters.

Itachi just ignored what Kabuto said and tried his sharingan again, but this time he felt worse pain. The curse started to fill his face. Kabuto, seeing this, just ran off towards his hideout, fearing for what might come next. Itachi just fell over, unconcious.

He woke up again in Akatsuki but this time Tobi was there. "Don't worry, leader sealed it again." Tobi said as Itachi opened his eyes. Itachi sat up, feeling his neck.

"Its time I have a little talk with Orochimaru." Itachi said as he stood up. With that being said, he left off towards Orochimaru's layer.

As he walked down the cold, hard steps of Orochimaru's tunnel, he heard voices. He stopped where he was, and hid in the shadows, straining his ears to hear what they were saying.

"How did you do on the spying Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked. "Was the cursemark any worse?"

"No." Kabuto replied. "The leader must have sealed it. Itachi broke the seal by trying to do the sharingan too much."

"You had the chance to capture him!" Orochimaru yelled. Then, he calmed down and a smile formed on his lips. "It seems like we have a visiter Kabuto. Go get him."

Kabuto grabbed the nearest sword and walked out of the room. A few moments later Orochimaru heard a scream and the sound of someone stabbing the other. He walked out to find Kabuto, dead on the ground and Itachi standing there, holding the blood covered sword.

"Your next Orochimaru-sama." Itachi said looking at the old and confused man. He came after Orochimaru, intending to stab him in the stomach. Before he did, Orochimaru did a bunch of hand signs and held onto the sword as it killed him. A green chakra went from him, across the blade, and into Itachi's hand that weilded the blade.

As Orochimaru fell to the ground, dead, Itachi's curse mark jolted in pain, causing him to go unconcious. He woke in his room, no one there that time. He got up and walked up to his mirror, to find the same face but with snake eyes and was as pale as Orochimaru. He rubbed his eyes, then looked back into the mirror to find that it was the face that looked like Orochimaru. "I must be running a fever." he thought.

"Not quite Itachi." said a familiar voice inside his head. It was the voice of Orochimaru.


	2. Process Complete

"Taking Over Me"  
Chapter 2: process complete

Itachi's eyes opened wide in shock. "I thought you died." he said in his mind to the voice. "And what do you mean by "not quite"?"

"Soon your body will be mine Itachi." Orochimaru said, with a sinister laugh.

"What do you mean by that you bastard?" Itachi asked angrily and frustrated with how he looked, he didn't realize he was talking out loud which made him look like he was talking to himself.

"When you stabbed me," Orochimaru explained. "I sent some of my blood and chakra into you, snake venom and all. Now its slowly taking over you, day by day. Once it is complete, your soul inside your body will die out and mine will take over." Itachi didn't say anything to this so Orochimaru kept talking. "Oh and by the way, I know your true fear now. Its me. Your scared of me Itachi. You always have been. You just hid your fear from the world. Now its time to let that fear out." 

With that being said Itachi's mind disappeared from the world and he soon found himself in a dark empty room. There was completly nothing in there but this misterious shadow and him. The shadow appeared into the only bit of light in the room to reveal Orochimaru.

"You shaking with fear Itachi." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his pale face. "I can sense it."

Itachi tried his best to give Orochimaru his ultamite glare, but his face was frozen in fear. He couldn't hide it anymore. He felt a sweat drop trickle down his cheek. Aparently Orochimaru saw the drop of sweat because then he said, "Its not hot in here so why are you sweating? Wait, I forgot, your scared."

Itachi couldn't stand it anymore. He ran at Orochimaru, and with a lot of strength, went to punch him. It didn't work because his fist went right through Orochimaru. "You forgot didn't you." Orochimaru said, in a mocking kind of way. "I'm just a spirit. You can't touch me, but I can touch you." With that, Orochimaru's long, pale fingers grasped around Itachi's neck as he choked him.

Itachi struggled. The curse mark was paining him again. He couldn't do anything. Just then a familiar voice broke the silent grunts of the young boy. "Itachi, are you all right?" It was Deidara all right. Itachi finally started to come back to reality. "You look different but I can't put my finger on it." He said as Itachi looked over to him.

Itachi couldn't think straight. His mind was full of thoughts of Orochimaru taking over him. After a long pause Itachi told Deidara, "I'm turning into Orochimaru. He's taking over me." His voice sounded shaky, even to him.

Deidara, simply left the room with out a word and came back with the leader. The leader slowly stepped out of the shadow to reveal, none other than Madara Uchiha. "Theres no time for questions." he said, as if he could read Itachi's mind. He went over to Itachi's bed and gestured Itachi to come. He did as he was told.

Madara made Itachi sit down on his bed as he put his sharingan on to check to see how his chakra flow was. After a while, Madara just shook his head. Itachi knew what that meant. His chakra was no longer an Uchiha's chakra or blood flow. Process was complete. 


	3. authors note

Author's Note

WARNING: spoiler of who the leader and tobi is for you who don't know ---------------------------------------------------------------------

yes i just realized that i messed up my orochimaru and itachi fanfic. Now we all know who the leader is so it kinda ruined the story. i thought the leader was madara uchiha but aparently its some guy named pein. well, tobi is the leader technically cuz he's madara uchiha. if you want me to complete the story anyways then just comment on this chapter and tell me because i'm lost in what to do now. thank you. 


	4. Madara Uchiha is Tobi!

**_Taking Over Me chapter 3: Madara Uchiha is Tobi!!_**

* * *

__

"Deidara!" Itachi yelled from his room as he stared at Madara Uchiha. "This is not the leader you do know that don't you?"

"Yeah i do un." Deidara replied coming back into the room. "But he was the first one i could find in such a hurry. Then i ran into Tobi so i thought he could help until I went and got the real leader un." Tobi put his mask back on right away hoping that no one saw anything.

"Theres no time to get Pein." Tobi said casually in his kidish voice again. "Itachi is in danger here. We have to get Orochimaru's soul out of Itachi at once. Deidara, go tell the Pein to get on the computer and research how to take one's soul out of a body that shares two souls."

"I have one question." Deidara said. "Who the hell is Pein?"

"He's your leader you moron!!" Tobi yelled in a very serious voice. "Just remember what i said and go get him and tell him that. Can you handle that or is your brain too small enough?"

"I don't like you." Deidara said sadly and walked out. Itachi just couldn't believe it. Tobi being all serious was just too funny to believe. The funny, stupid Tobi now being smart and way too serious.

"I thought i knew you man." Itachi said to Tobi in a snake like voice. "I thought you loved Deidara and looked up to him."

Tobi stared at Itachi and just laughed. After a few minutes of Tobi laughing he replied, "You couldn't tell?  
You couldn't tell that it was all an act. Out of all people i expected you would find out first. I just did that so no one would know my true identity. Itachi, I'm the founder of Akatsuki."

Now Itachi was in big disbelief. Tobi being serious and being the founder of akatsuki. It was too much to bear.  
Too much to bear that Itachi started laughing. He couldn't help it. This all felt like a nightmare. He was being told what to do all along by Tobi? Just then he stopped laughing. There was this weird feeling in his chest. Something was happening and he didn't know what.

Next thing he knew he was in a dark, dark room. He saw another figure but he couldn't make out who it was until he heard that very familiar voice. The voice that he heard many times before but was never scared of it till now.

"Itachi." Orochimaru said while laughing. "I thought you were never scared of me but look at you now. You look terrified." He kept laughing as Itachi shook with fear. He didn't know what to do. It was true that Itachi had told him that he was never scared of him. Itachi never felt this way before. So scared, so terrified of what he saw in front of him.

"Where am I?" Itachi asked, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"I thought you would be able to reconize your own mind if you saw it but i guess not." Orochimaru said still laughing. Then his voice changed to seriousness. "I'm going to devour your soul one by one. Soon you'll be nothing and this perfect body will be mine! That sharingan will soon be mine! Your eyes will be mine! Theres no escape now Itachi Uchiha! Your going to die!" He started laughing crazily as Itachi shuddered.

Then Itachi had an idea. What if he could use his sharingan to get rid of Orochimaru living inside of him? It was worth a shot. Sharingan came into his eyes and as if Orochimaru could read his thoughts he said, "The sharingan won't help you now. We work as one now and I can control whether you can use your sharingan or not.

The sharingan suddenly went away from Itachi's eyes and his cursemark started to throb like crazy. He fell to his knees as Orochimaru started to walk towards him. "Leave me alone!" He screamed. "Just go away please..." Tears were streaming down Itachi's face as Orochimaru stood in front of him and picked him up by the collor of his akatsuki coat.

"Don't worry." Orochimaru sayed as a smile was on his face. "You won't die...yet."

Just then Itachi opened his eyes and saw Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara shaking him.

"Good your awake." Tobi said as Itachi opened his eyes. "You fell asleep and started to shake like crazy and you were screaming and crying."

* * *

_I hope you like what I have so far on this fanfiction. Once again I'm really grateful that I'm back on track. I was starting to feel guilty for not being able to finish it. Please review on how you liked it._


	5. Soul vs Soul

**_Chapter 5:Soul vs. Soul_**

_Once again i would like to thank CelloSolo2007. I've been busy lately and i'm going into 9th grade soon so my mind hasn't been thinking straight. I'm trying my best on this story so I hope you all like it._

* * *

Itachi sat up, sweet running down his face along with tears. _"What just happened?"_ he thought. He thought it was a dream but it just felt too real. He grabbed the rag that Madara gave him and wiped the sweet and tears from his face.

"I'm going out for a walk." Itachi said, standing up. He needed to take his mind off of everything. Itachi just needed to relax.

"Your not going anywhere." Madara said, grabbing Itachi's arm and throwing him back on the bed. You have to wait till Pein comes back with information on how to take Orochimaru's soul out of you."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, trying to forget everything. "I thought it was all just a dream." Madara started to laugh.

"This is no dream boy. This is all reality." he said after sometime of silence.

Just then Pein came in followed by Deidara and Konan. "I heard what happened." Pein said while carrying a small stack of paper.  
"I printed out the instructions on how to take a soul out of another but its gonna take some time."

"How long?" asked Madara while standing up. He tooked the sheets of paper out of Pein's hand and read through it with a concerned look on his face.

"Well?" Itachi asked standing up. "How long? I need to know."

Madara looked up with a serious look on his face. "We have to start it now. Konan, go get a warm rag and a bucket of hot water. Deidara, go get bandages, two akatsuki medics, and three pair of gloves. Pein, you stay here and hold Itachi down with me."

"WHAT?!" Itachi yelled. "What are you going to do with all that stuff? It's going to be painful isn't it? And answer my question! How long is it going to take?"

"Shut up Itachi!" Madara yelled. "Its gonna take about a week okay? And yes its going to be painful but bare with me okay? I know your stressed and scared right now but just relax and try to overcome him. You've done it before remember? You should be able to do it now."

Just then Konan came back with the warm rag and bucket full of warm water. She set it on the floor and walked back by Pein.

"What's taking Deidara so long?" Itachi asked after 30 minutes of waiting. He was trying to keep his cool and relax like Madara told him to.

Deidara ran in as fast as he could with two medics, bandages, and three pair of gloves. "I'm sorry I'm late un!" He yelled as he rushed in. "I kind of got side tracked. Now its time to help the little cry baby."

Itachi glared at Deidara while he laughed at his own bad joke. Without thinking Itachi stood up and punched Deidara in the face so hard he flew through the wall. Blood squirted out of Deidara's nose as he flew through the wall.

Deidara struggled to stand up, his back soacked with his own blood. "You pack a good punch...for a baby." He said laughing while in pain.

Itachi started to charge at Deidara when Pein grabbed him by the arm and threw him back on the bed. "We can't have you kill one of our members." He said as Konan went to go heal Deidara. After she healed him, she forcefully hit him over the head and yelled, "Baka!"

Itachi blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Orochimaru again. Angrily, Itachi questioned, "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I want Itachi." Orochimaru replied in his snake like voice. Itachi started to back up as Orochimaru got closer to him.

Meanwhile...

Itachi's body fell limp as he dozed off into a deep sleep. "Now would be the time to start the operation." One of the medics said.

"I agree." Madara said. "First off, heres the run down. Konan, I want you dunk the rag in the bucket and put it on his forehead. Then Pein, I want you to tie him up with chakra strings just in case he wakes up. I'll use my sharingan to check which part the soul is at. And then the medics and I'll will put the gloves on and send chakra through the part where the soul is to take it out while using all the chakra we can. We can only do a little a day or we could waste all our chakra. Does everybody understand that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Deidara. "What do I do un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, Deidara, you just try and stay out of everyone's way."

Deidara just gave him a look and walked out while muttering curse words under his breath.

Oh yeah and its going to be bloody so when we're done, Konan I want you to wrap the part that the soul is in with bandages." Madara said while putting the gloves on.

They all nodded and started to do what they were told. Konan put the hot cloth on Itachi's cold forehead and stood back so Pein could tie him up.

_"I hope this works."_ Madara thought._ "After all Itachi could lose his life in this process and I can't stand to lose another important member."_

* * *

_I hope you like it. I'm trying hard. Its really difficult right now. I'm trying my best to put enough detail and everything. Personally i don't think I'm all to good at writing stories but i just thought i'd give it a try with this one. So please enjoy and Review on how you like it so far._


	6. Extra: Deidara's Side Tracked Story

**_Extra: Deidara's side tracked story_**

_I was going to put this in the last chapter but I didn't know if it would go good or not and i just forgot to...so heres what happened to get him side tracked. You don't have to read it if you don't want to though._

* * *

Deidara rushed out of the room to go get the supplies Madara wanted him to get. As he was running, he ran past Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. "Hey Deidara!" Kisame yelled, his usual grin even bigger than before.  
"We want to ask you some questions."

Forgetting what he was supposed to get and do he replied, "Sure. What do you want to ask un?"

"First off, we're not sure still but are you a girl or a guy?" Zetsu asked while the others laughed.

"For the last frickin time, I'm a guy!!!" He yelled angrily as the others rolled on the floor laughing.

"Next question." Kakuzu said. "Do you have your wallet on you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Not anymore!!" They said all together laughing while Kakuzu held Deidara's blue wallet firmly in his hand.

"Give that back!" Deidara yelled trying to reach for it but Kakuzu was too tall for him and he couldn't reach it at the height Kakuzu was holding it at.

"Next question." Hidan interupted. "Why don't you get a fckin hair cut? I mean seriously, you look like a fckin girl.  
Maybe thats why people get your gender confused."

"I like my hair like this so shut up!" Deidara yelled furiously. "Now give me my wallet back."

"One more question." Kisame said. "Do you want to blow up the leader's office with us?"

"Why do you want to blow up his office?" Deidara asked. He saw the smile fade away from all of their faces.

"He ate fish in front of me for torture." Kisame said crying.

"He called me a green, ugly, giant." Zetsu muttered angrily.

"He made fun of Jashin." said Hidan sadly.

"He stole my money away from me." an angry Kakuzu said. "All $1,000,000!"

"We need to get him back." They all said at the same time.

"And why do you want me?" Deidara asked impationatly.

"Your good at blowing things up." Kisame said. "Your like a natural or something." Kisame saw that Deidara wasn't going to do it so he said, "I won't rape you for a month if you help us."

"For a month?" Deidara asked, his spirits rising. Everytime Kisame got drunk he'd think Deidara was a girl and try to rape him.  
"Do you think you can stop yourself when your drunk?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Kisame said, staring down at his feet.

"Ok, lets do it." Deidara said happily.

They followed Deidara into his room so he could get as much clay as he needed for this task. He grabbed 3 whole bags of it and they walked out towards the leaders dormitory.

Once they walked in, Deidara put as much clay as he could into the mouths at the palms of his hands. After a few minutes they spat out two magnificent clay birds and Deidara through them up in the air. " Get out of here now." Deidara said as he was about to blow up the birds. They ran out including Deidara.

Deidara did the familiar handsign of hitsugi (ram) and the walls, door, and everything blew up. Deidara and all of them ducked as pieces flew everywhere. "Good thing he's down at the other end." Deidara said happily. "He has a surprise when he comes back to his office." The others were laughing and cheering at the remains of the leader's fine office. Just then Deidara remembered what he was really supposed to be doing. "I have to go." he said and ran off to go get the supplies he needed.

* * *

_I know it seems stupid but when my sister read the last chapter that I made so far she wanted to know how Deidara got side tracked so I decided to make a little thing on it. I hoped you liked it a little bit at least. I'll try to make the next chapter come out as soon as possible._


	7. Itachi's Death Bed!

_**Chapter 7: Itachi's Death bed!**_

_Its the best title I could think of because he might acually die from the operation he's under.  
I'm not gonna tell you if he is yet because that will ruin the whole story. This chapter is also gonna be my longest so far, I think. So enjoy._

* * *

"Orochimaru," Itachi said trying to calm down. "Get out of me or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Orochimaru said cutting him off. "Your too scared to even look me in the eye so what can you do to get me out of your perfect Uchiha body?"

"I...I'll..." Itachi stuttered. "I can't do anything." He said looking down at the ground. "But they can."

"Who can?" Orochimaru asked.

"Who else?" Itachi asked, smiling. "Don't you feel the operation yet. After all you are a part of me...for now. Their going to take your soul out of me."

"But if you wake up," Orochimaru said smirking. "You may die." The smirk on Itachi's face faded as he knew what was coming next.

_"Shit,"_ He thought. _"Orochimaru's gonna wake me up. I can't let him."_

"Its too late for that." Someone said behind him. The Orochimaru infront of him turned into mud. Itachi turned around to face his opponent.

All it took was one flick on the forehead by Orochimaru and Itachi had woken up. Blood was everywhere. He saw Madara leaning by him, hands on his stomach.

Itachi let out a shrill shreak of pain. He had never felt this terrible before. Madara looked over in shock. "Someone!" Madara shouted over Itachi's screams.  
"Knock him out or something! Do something or he's going to die!"

The two medics ran over to the screaming Uchiha to try to calm him down but he just struggled too much for them to do anything. "Knock him out now!!" Madara yelled, holding one of Itachi's hands that layed limp and tied up. Itachi gripped it tightly as he screamed, tears running down his face.

Aparently Orochimaru felt the pain too because Itachi heard him scream in as much pain as he was. Itachi felt Orochimaru pull together handsigns inside of him to try to stop what they were doing.  
He closed his eyes trying to go into his own mind to stop Orochimaru from stopping the surgery. Of course, the pain was too strong so he couldn't concentrate.

"Konan," Madara asked, trying to calm down. "Do something to calm Itachi down. If he keeps struggling like this I could accidentaly pull out his soul instead then Orochimaru would definatly take over.

She nodded and walked over to the screaming boy and kneeled down by the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. It lasted for only a few seconds and Itachi's eyes wide, thinking, _"What the hell?"_

Pein gave Itachi and Konan an evil glare because Itachi knew Konan and Pein had something special. Itachi started to focus on the pain again and went back to groaning in agony.

"Konan," Madara said. "Can you do that again but longer this time? I'm almost done for today."

"Sure." She said, while Pein looked furious. She leaned in and kissed him again. It was for so long that it was like they were making out.

"Konan," Madara interupted. "You do know I'm done now, right? You can stop."

"Oh," she said blushing. "Sorry." She let out a little embarassed laugh while Pein picked her up of the ground and walked off.

"There they go again." Madara said, rolling his eyes.

"His heart!" One of the medics yelled suddenly. "Its stopping! There might not be a chance to save him. I think he's gonna pass away."

Madara ran over to Itachi and him and the two medics tried to save Itachi's life.

Deidara walked in, thinking the operation was over and saw what was happening. "Whats going on?" He asked, noticing that the medics and Madara were surounded by Itachi's heart. "Is Itachi dead?" He asked, a smirk going across his face. He always wanted Itachi to die. "Well I better prepare his death bed." He said, angry that they were ignoring him. He was always angry with how Itachi got all the attention but he, Deidara, got barely any at all.

Just then Deidara heard a really loud yell. "Deidara!!!! What the hell did you do?!" Pein yelled from the remains of his office.

"Well I better run un." Deidara said and ran out of the room the opposite direction of the leader's office.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Whats going on?" Itachi yelled, facing Orochimaru yet again. Itachi looked down at his hand and it was disappearing. He was disappearing. "Whats happening to me?"

"Oh this." Orochimaru said looking pleased. "I did a jutsu to stop your heart. You'll be dead in no time. Your soul is slowly fading away because your slowly fading away at the heart. Better prepare your death bed." With that he let out an evil cackle at the look of Itachi's face.

Itachi's left arm was already gone and his right was starting to fade away. He couldn't stop it with any handsigns. All he had to do was hope that Madara and them could stop the jutsu.

* * *

_I hope you like it. I put some more work in this chapter than I did any of the other chapters so I really hope to get more reviews this time. I'm really lonely...just kidding. Review or **DIE!!!** Just kidding again. I just want reviews. You don't have to if you don't want to. Ok, so I hope you like it and there should be about 3 or 4 more chapters ahead before its over._

_**- Hinata**_


	8. Mother? Father?

**_Chapter 8:Mother? Father?_**

_This chapter is gonna be so sentimental for Itachi. He's gonna meet up with some long lost...well.  
I can't tell you that cuz it would kinda ruin the chapter. lol you probably can figure out by the chapter...oh well...enjoy!!_

* * *

_"Damn."_ Itachi thought. Not only was he disappearing, but from the looks of it, Madara and the medics weren't being of much help. He needed help now or it would be too late. Everything was fading out. His vision was blury,  
he was definatly going to die. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that he would wake up from a nightmare but when he woke up he was in a different place.

Instead of the area being all black, it was white. Also, instead of being Orochimaru standing infront of him, it was two other people. Two other people that he knew well, his mom and dad.

"Great..." he said. "Out of all people I can meet before I die, it has to be you two."

His mom, Mikoto, being the sensitive mom she was, started to cry and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mikoto," his father, Fugaku said. "Don't touch him. Let me deal with him."

She let go of her eldest son and walked back over to her husband.

"You are no son of mine." Fugaku said to Itachi. "You do not have real Uchiha blood flowing in your veins. Just blood that is evil.  
Blood that is cold. To even think about killing...his own parents...his own family...

**_"SHUT UP!!"_** Itachi yelled angrily. **_"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!"_** He started to calm down a little more. "I didn't want to kill you. I really didn't"  
By this time, tears were filling up in his eyes. "I was ordered to..."

"You were ordered to?!" Fugaku's voice also rising. "You were ordered to by who? Just tell me who Itachi!"

"I can't..." Itachi said, tears now rolling down his face. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry..."

"Just please tell us." Mikoto interupted, trying to calm Fugaku down. "Please Itachi. We love-"

"Thats a lie!" Itachi yelled. "He told me you guys never loved me! He told me! He told me everything. He told me that you guys were just using me as a tool for the clan. As a tool to make us the most powerful clan ever!"

"Who told you that?" Mikoto asked, tears also in her eyes.

"Madara..." Itachi said, looking down at the ground. "Grandpa Madara told me. I believe him too."

"Don't believe a word that shit of a grandfather says to you!" Fugaku said furiously. "He betrayed us long ago. He is no real Uchiha. He's not even a real father to me anymore."

**_Flashback _**

_"Father!" Fugaku said, millions of emotions running through his head. "Why bring the Fox demon in this village? Why bring our village down?"_

_"You know nothing." an emotion-less Madara said, looking down at his son. "You don't know anything. Your not a true Uchiha. I'm not even sure your my son. Well...if you care to think your an Uchiha then go on living your life. Raise your family and your two kids. But one day, your gonna regret even coming into this world. Your gonna regret everything. Life will leave your eyes as they did your mothers. Everything will be gone. All because of the eldest son, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi."_

_"What are you talking about?" Fugaku said furious because Madara brought his son into this. "Itachi would never do such a thing. He would never disobey his own parents. He would never kill us."_

_"Like I said," Madara continued. "You know nothing. You will never understand anything about Itachi. Power will overcome him and he will do the unthinkable. When one has too much power, they become arrogant, and eventually believe anything and becom nieve. He will join me in my new organization, Akatsuki."_

_"No!" said a pissed of Fugaku. "He won't! Just you wait. He will never betray us. We need him. He is our tool!"_

_"You are so selfish. To think of your own son as a tool. That will just make him hate you even more." Madara started to walk towards the gate and turned around and said for the last time, "You know nothing, my son." and left Fugaku unable to speak._

_**Out of flashback **_

"He was right." Itachi's dead father continued. "He was right. You would betray us. I still can't believe it."

"Oh, you better fckin believe it you old hag!" Itachi yelled. "Now how do I get out of this place?"

"You have to choose." Mikoto spoke up. "You have to chose between life and death. It all depends on your choice. Choose wisely my son."

"Don't call me your son!" Itachi's voice rising once again. "I am nothing to you. I'm nothing at all. You guys only thought of me as a "tool"."

"Don't speak to her that way!" Fugaku yelled.

"Fine...Fugaku...I choose life because I don't want to be stranded here with you guys. And I have important business to take care of with Orochimaru."

"Goodbye, Itachi." Mikoto said and then his parents started to fade away.

Next thing he knew he was back in the black, dark room facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru was on the ground, his blood splattered everywhere in the black room which didn't make it look black anymore but with splots of red. It seems like Orochimaru is almost defeated.

* * *

_There we have it. The 8th chapter complete. Sorry if it has quite a bit of yelling and language but I had to show how they truly felt on things.  
I really hope you like it and once again...please...i'm crying...and begging...please review on how you like it. I like to hear what you thought on it.  
If you don't i'll get my evil pack of monkeys on you. jk, jk, their too lazy to do anything. lol_

_** -Hinata**_


	9. Who do you want to win?

_**Author's note**_

_as you may know...my story's getting close to the ending_

_so...for those of you who read my story and like it so far, i am going to have you chose who you want to win. i will decide myself its just i want to know who you want to win in my story because i'm pratically stumped...its not ending yet so don't worry!_

_theres gonna be about 3 or something like that more chapters till it ends. I just need help to figure out who i'm gonna kill off...Itachi? Orochimaru? both? i'm not sure so just review on this chapter on who you think should win. if i get up to 3 reviews even, thats good enough. it doesn't matter. choose what ever you want._

_choose wisely._

_ ** -Hinata**_


	10. Sasuke Comes

_**Chapter 9:Sasuke comes...**_

_I know it took for ever. i'm sorry. I've been really busy lately. So...just enjoy and review on how you like it. I'm trying to make this story last a little longer because personally, i like writing this story.  
I don't want it to end...yet. so i'm working hard on keeping it up for at least 3 more chapters. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Itachi tried to hold in laughter as he saw Orochimaru on the ground. Instead he acted calm again like usual, with no emotion.  
"Get out of my body now Orochimaru." He said in his dark whisper like voice. Itachi always loved the feeling of being more superior than one of the 3 sanin. Now that feeling was coming back as Orochimaru stared up to him, blood stains all over his twisted soul like body.

It appeared that he was bleeding out of his mouth. More blood flooded the now bright red room as they just stared at eachother in silence. Orochimaru struggled to stand, though it was difficult because his legs were disappearing as Itachi gained his arms back.

"Not so high and mighty now are we?" Itachi said, staring down at Orochimaru who struggled but was now losing his left arm.

**_Inner Itachi: HA HA HA HA!!!! I'm winning!! I'm winning!!! Ha! No one can lose to the all powerful Itachi!! No one!!_**

**_Meanwhile._**

"Karin, thanks for slowing us down!" Suigetsu yelled at the annoying pink haired girl.

"Shut up!!" Karin replied angrily. "I had to make sure that no one was coming after us!!"

"Or that no one was coming after the "oh so wonderful Sasuke!!" Suigetsu teased.

"Knock it off both of you!" Sasuke finally spoke up, irritated on how they always fight. "Karin, can you sense Itachi's chakra??"

"Um...hang on." she said, concentrating in front of her. "I sense it but theres one problem..."

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked. He was really glad that they were close so he could get revenge on his brother but now he was also worried about what the problem might be.

"I don't only sense his but others as well. Theres about 4 others there as well. One of them happens to be Orochimaru and he's not only there but it seems as if he's inside of your brother. Their chakra's are mixing in an unstable way. That could be bad..."

"And the others are??" Suigetsu asked.

"Well...one of them is...another Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _"Another Uchiha??"_ he thought. _"How? How could this happen? I thought Itachi killed them all but me._ _Who could it be??"_ His mind started to spin with questions about the other Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Juugo yelled out. "Watch out for that-"

Before Juugo could say anything else, Sasuke ran into a very large tree from lack of attention.

"Tree..." Suigetsu finished for him.

**"OMG!!** **Sasuke!! Are you ok???"** Karin yelled out going to catch him from falling.

Once she caught him, he seemed to be unconsious. **"Sasuke!! Speak to me!!! NOOO!!!!"**

"Karin..." Suigetsu said, getting annoyed by her stupidity over Sasuke. "He's not dead, but he will be if we don't get that bruise fixed up."

"Oh...right." She replied, a blush filling up her face because of embarrassment.

They fixed him up and were on their way to the "secret" hideout of Akatsuki.

Once they landed, they saw it right away. There was a giant rock with the words "Akatsuki Hideout is here" written on it. "Wow...that was really hard to find." Suigetsu said in sarcasm.

**_Meanwhile_**

"He's starting to calm down now." Madara said, gladly that Itachi's heartbeat was back to normal. "I think Orochimaru's almost gone now."

"Wow." said one of the medics named Kaia. "That was faster than we expected."

"I know. Which is good. I think his will to live helped us a lot. He should be up in a couple of hours at the least."

"Thats good." the other medic said named Hikaru.

Madara didn't seem to pay any attention to what Hikaru said. Instead he said, "Sasuke...nice to see you...again."

* * *

_Yep...my 9th chapter. I feel so special. Please more reviews. I'm begging!! -cries- sorry for doing this. i love the reviews so far on this story. none of them are criticizing my story!! YAY!!! just...you know the drill. review...and junk like that...and remember, my evil monkeys are watching you. Just kiddin._

**_ -Hinata_**


	11. Sasuke meets Madara Orochimaru dies

**_Chapter 10: Sasuke meets Madara/Orochimaru dies_**

_Yay!!! I pratically started another plot to this story. Its not done yet just because Orochimaru "might"  
die. Now Itachi has Sasuke to deal with.  
Please review._

* * *

All the young 15 year old Uchiha saw when he walked into the dark room was, two medics, Itachi laying in the bed with a dead look on his face, and another person Sasuke couldn't point out. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo finally caught up to Sasuke and were very well confused on what was going on as he was.

"Well Sasuke," The man said, standing up and turning to face the team of four. "Long time no see."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, a bunch of questions running through his brain at one time. "Whats going on here?"

"Ofcourse," The man replied, sighing. "You wouldn't remember me. The last time I saw you was when you were just a baby."

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Sasuke's voice was starting to rise in frustration.

"And what makes you think I shall answer your question?" Madara looked at how beat up the poor boy was and desided to give in.  
"Fine...my name is none other than Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha...Madara?" Sasuke repeated, a bunch of emotions rising over him. He was mainly confused. Itachi killed the whole clan. He saw it all or what he thought. It was only an illusion of what apparently happened. Sasuke never really saw it really happen. Not to mention it but Sasuke did recall not seeing a spot of blood on his older brother's clothing or even on him. There was a long pause as Sasuke thought this over.

"Well then," Madara said, trying to break the long silence between them all. "What have you come for Sasuke?" This broke Sasuke out of his train of thought.  
He shook his head while blinking back to reality.

"I've came," Sasuke said, getting back on track. "To finally get my revenge and kill the one I've been meaning to kill all these years, Itachi Uchiha. Oh and, I'm just wondering but...what happened to him? And...why are you alive? I thought Itachi-"

"-Killed the clan." Madara finished for him. "Yeah, that will have to be answered another time. As for what happened to your brother, its a really long story and I have no intention of telling you."

"So...apparently your not gonna answer any of my questions?"

"That is correct Sasuke."

"You better answer his questions right now!" Karin butted in angrily at the man who just said he wouldn't answer Sasuke's questions. Madara looked over her with a death glare that clearly said, _"Don't ever speak to me or I'll fuck you up so hard you wouldn't be able to breath"._

"Or...you can do whatever you want. I'm sorry." she said quickly, terrified at the glare he had just given her. She let out an annoying laugh of embarrassment.

**_Meanwhile._**

All that was left of the snake man was his upper body minus his arms. So really all was left was his head and his acual body. "Damn," Orochimaru thought. "I guess this really is the end even though I hate to admit it. I will get my revenge on this son of an Uchiha. I will..." Orochimaru started to laugh his sinister laugh in the last few minutes of his life.

"What is so funny?" Itachi asked, wondering if Orochimaru found a way out of the state he was in. Orochimaru kept laughing, ignoring Itachi's question almost completely.

"What is so funny??" Itachi asked a second time, getting really pissed at Orochimaru ignoring him. He hated it when people ignored him. He just couldn't stand for it. Not at all.

Orochimaru kept laughing and, finally, decided to answer the already pissed off enough Uchiha. "You know I always find a way out Itachi. I always have and I always will. You do know that, don't you?"

_"Damn,"_ Itachi thought. _"He's right."_ Always, since they first met, Itachi knew Orochimaru to be sneaky, sneaky enough to slither out of any problem, any bad thing that happened to him. Itachi first experienced this the first time Orochimaru tried to take his body.

**_Flashback _**

"Itachi," Orochimaru called, walking up to the 15 year old boy. "Could you come here for a sec? Theres something that I need to show you."

Not wanting to fully trust the snake man, Itachi stood there, cautiously. He had known Orochimaru had been plotting something since the first day he had joined Akatsuki. It was obviously how Orochimaru would stare at him with his sinister smile. "What is it now Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Just follow me Itachi." Orochimaru said.

Itachi couldn't think of a single excuse. Orochimaru had been asking him to follow him for the past week now and Itachi already used up most of his excuses. Like, _"I have to meet Kisame somewhere"_ or _"I have to go on an important mission that the leader assigned_ _me"_. "Um...I have to-" but he was cut off by Orochimaru.

"You don't have to do anything Itachi. I checked your whole schedule. Its almost as if your trying to avoid me."

"Well..." Itachi knew he was screwed now.

"I understand that you don't want to come." Orochimaru said, staring down at the ground. "Then I'll just show you here." He looked back up at Itachi, a wide, sinister smile going across his pale face.

Just then, what looked like a giant snake thing, came out right under Itachi. He let his guard down which was really not like him but he couldn't fix his mistake. The snake thing came right for him and practically paralized him. He felt like he was dying. It was too much to take in. The pain from the impact was too much to bear as the snake thing charged at him a second time. He tried to move but couldn't.

He woke up in a dark place. This swarm of stuff that couldn't be described except for being sticky, was flowing up his body as well as Orochimaru's who was right infront of him. Itachi tried to keep his cool but felt something strange happening.  
The sticky muck was taking away his power. He activated his sharingan to examine it more closely.

He noticed that not only his power was being taken away but so was his soul. He saw that the muck was pratically doing the same to Orochimaru but Itachi's power was being transported over to Orochimaru and so was his soul. It was then that Itachi realized that Orochimaru was taking over. He was stealing his body from him. Along with his powers and everything he had posessed.

Thinking fast, as usual, Itachi changed his form of sharingan. It was a different form, the Mangekyo sharingan. It was the Amaterasu form of Mangekyo. He was thinking that if he burned through the muck that it could disappear along with Orochimaru. This worked,  
however, Orochimaru found a way to slither out of his form of Mankeyo and of course, if he managed to escape, he lived when he was supposed to be dead.

_**Out of flash back**_

"I will find a way to get out of this mess Itachi." Orochimaru said, a smile still painted on his pale, snake like face. "I will get my revenge on you Itachi. You'll be dead and will burn in hell when I'm done with you."

With that the last remains of one of the legendary sanin disappeared into the dark, blood filled room. All of the blood that was there started to disappear too. Itachi's head was spinning and when he opened his eyes, he was laying on the bed, in the normal world again.

He looked over, examining his surroundings and found Sasuke staring at Madara. "Oh shit." he thought and sat up imediantly.

"Run Sasuke!!" Itachi yelled. "Run now and don't come back. Don't even look back!"

"What?" Sasuke asked but it was too late, Madara had Sasuke in his grasp.

* * *

_yep...new plot coming up. Its not gonna be that long...just a little one...i'm thinking about making a sequal to this story but i need to get opinions on if i should and what should happen and junk like that.  
so...review and tell me if you want me to make a sequal._

_**-Hinata**_


	12. A New Adventure Begins!

**_Chapter 11: A new adventure begins_**

_this is the last chapter. yes i know...i'm sad too...it was really fun writing this but thanks to CelloSolo2007,  
we're making it possible to have a sequal to this story. i think we're gonna be working together but saphire hasn't answered my message i sent her...but yeah...enjoy and stay tuned for the sequal that should be coming soon.

* * *

_

Madara's grasp around Sasuke's neck tightened as Sasuke struggled to get free. "Please let him go!" Itachi pleaded.

Sasuke was totally confused. Now apparently Itachi was begging for Sasuke to live? "Maybe this is just a weird dream and I will wake up in my room at Orochimaru's layer." he thought.

"Why should I?" Madara asked, a smile going across his face. "He came to kill you, remember? He wants to kill you. If I let him go he'll just charge after you. Do you want that?"

Itachi stared at the ground. When he looked up, Sasuke's face was already turning purple. "Y-yes..." he whispered, wanting anything just to save Sasuke.

"Really now..." Madara said looking over at the 20 year old Uchiha. "Ok then, but if you get your ass wooped, I'm not helping."

"But..." Itachi said, focusing back on the ground. "You promised...you promised not to hurt him...let him go!" Itachi stood up and as fast as he could, he grabbed a kunai and headed straight for Madara. Madara easily blocked it with his free hand and thrusted Itachi backwards. Little did he noticed he let Sasuke go.

Sasuke got up, feeling weak and gasping for breath. He didn't know what was going on and just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Itachi fell down, still weak from his operation just a little while back. Madara lifted the Uchiha up by the collar of his blood stained shirt.

"Do you want to mess with me Itachi?" Madara asked, face to face with Itachi. "Your still weak from your operation. You should get more rest!" With that he threw Itachi onto the bed hard.

With out thinking Sasuke ran out of the room with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu closely behind.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said after Sasuke and his group ran out. "But...I quit."

"You quit?" Madara repeated, shocked. "Do you know what could happen to Sasuke if you quit? You do remember, right?"

"Yes I do." Itachi said, with a nervous smirk on his face that said, "You'll kill Sasuke but why would I want to be in a stupid organization like this just to save Sasuke? I could just protect him myself even if you can kill me just like that."

Itachi stood up and pushed Madara aside, who was still shocked, and walked out through the hole he had punched Deidara through earlier. He ran off, hoping that Madara wouldn't be able to catch up with him. Instead, he was too busy thinking, that when he came back to reality, Sasuke was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, not taking notice of his surroundings.

"More like, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked around and saw that he was right by Orochimaru's old hide out where Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu were all hanging out at. "Oh..." Itachi said, feeling stupid.

"What do you want...?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"I...um..." Itachi couldn't find words to express how he truly felt about Sasuke. "Can...I...um...speak to you alone...?"

"Um...sure.." Sasuke said, taking out a kunai behind his back just in case something bad happened.

Sasuke followed Itachi behind a tree. "Um..." Itachi started out once he turned around to face his younger brother. Once again he was lost for words. "Sasuke...I...I'm so sorry!" he blurted out and before he could stop himself, he was hugging Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke felt warm tears over his shoulder as his older brother hugged him. Sasuke tried to struggle free and noticed the kunai that was in his hand was now on the ground. _"Damn..."_ he thought. That was his only way of defending himself if Itachi was to strike at any moment. All he could do was try to defend, but, the longer Itachi held Sasuke and crying, the more Sasuke wanted to hug back and cry himself but he easily shook that thought out of his mind.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said, searching for words that were long lost in his mind. "What...was going on when I came in...?"

"Huh..?" Itachi asked, confused on what Sasuke meant by this.

"Back...at that place...there was blood and you were laying on a bed as pale as a ghost...what happened before I got there...?"

"Oh...well...its a long story..."

"I have time."

"Fine.." Itachi said, letting go of Sasuke. "I'll tell you...later." Itachi smiled down at his little brother.

"Your such an ass." Sasuke teased. Then, deciding to get back on subject he asked, "So...what really happened...the night the clan died...?"

"Oh..." Itachi said, looking down. Then he leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "I'll tell you when we're far away."

Itachi left Sasuke there while walking out from behind the tree. Sasuke just stood there. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to know what really and truly happened that night._ "Why does he make me wait till we're farther away?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind.

"Sasuke, are you coming?" Karin called, waving her hand in the air.

"Shut the hell up Karin!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm not staying with you anymore. None of you."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, shocked that Sasuke just said that to her.

"I'm following Itachi."

"What happened to the fact that you wanted to kill me?" Itachi asked.

"First I want you to tell me everything on what happened on that night. Then I'll decide if I want to kill you or not."

"Well then..." Itachi said. "Like I said...I'll tell you **_later_**."

Itachi started to walk into the abandoned layer. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm staying here for a while. I need to gain my chakra back."

"Then I'm staying with you." Sasuke stated. "Until you tell me everything."

"Ok." Itachi said. "If you want to." Itachi couldn't believe that Sasuke was gonna be staying with him. He had dreamt of being with Sasuke again especially in his time of dying. He longed to see Sasuke smile like he used to when they were little. Itachi wanted Sasuke to call him aniki again more than anything.

Itachi and Sasuke walked down the stairs of Orochimaru's layer leaving Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo in the dust. It was the start of something new but it was just only the beginning of something terrible.

**Meanwhile...**

"Deidara!! What the hell have you done to my office!!" Pein yelled angrily at the blonde boy.

"Um...It was...Kisame!!" With that being said, Deidara ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

_Well...there we have it. The last chapter of "Taking Over" The new sequal should be coming out soon so just stay put. I know...I left off at a cliff hanger but...you'll just have to wait for the sequal. MUHAHAHA! I'm so evil..._

_so...review on how you liked the whole story and if the last chapter sucked or not and stuff like that..._

**_ -Hinata_**


End file.
